Insignificant
Chapter 1 "There he goes again." Mintstar sighed. Her long, white fur with brown speckles waved in the breeze as she watched a golden tom pounce through a crowd of kits. She shook her head and turned to a small she-cat, only that seemed almost apprentice-sized although she was in fact older than Mintstar, with blue-gray fur and green eyes. "Pondwave, how is my sister doing?" "Rainshiver or Whitebelly?" Pondwave asked jokingly. "You know I meant Rainshiver. Whitebelly's fine." Mintstar flicked her tail, looking across RiverClan camp to see a brown she-cat with a big white patch on her belly, enjoying a mouse with a silver tom named Sharpear. "I don't know, she's rather clumsy." Pondwave kidded, poking Mintstar in side playfully. "It's how I know you're related." Mintstar replied with a half-growl-half-chuckle. "And to answer your question, Rainshiver's fine now. She'll need her rest, which is why I asked somekitty to look after her kits." Mintstar smiled at the news that her sister was recovering. Rainshiver had gotten very weak when she kitted last moon, and hadn't been fit enough to even care for her own kits. It had caused many problems, especially because there were already two other litters and one coming, not to mention that her litter was five kits. RiverClan seemed to be filled with kits at the moment, and Mintstar thought of it as a blessing from StarClan that they were all strong and surviving. Soon they would all be great warriors. The white she-cat turned back to see the gold tom playing with the group of kits, faking cries of agony whenever one pounced on his tail. Her whiskers twitched with amusement. "Which one of us should break it to him that he has to organize patrols leave the kits to play by themselves?" she asked. "Eh, let him play for a bit longer. We wait another while before the patrols go out." Pondwave turned to head back to her medicine den. "And Goldfur needs to calm down; he's even more worried about Cloudshine than you are about Rainshiver." Mintstar nodded then looked back to the deputy who now had a black she-kit attached to his back. Goldfur was the mate of Cloudshine, who was still expecting kits. He had been rather distracted from his duties as deputy lately because Cloudshine was showing signs of weakness. Pondwave was right; he needed to get his mind off it. "What do we play now?" Redkit asked, bouncing over to Budgiekit. Budgiekit ignored him for a moment, watching with a bit of disappointment as Goldfur padded of to return to his duties. Then she turned back to answer, but was drowned out by her other brother, Fishkit. "Let's go fishing in the pond!" Fishkit bounced up and down like Redkit. "Yeah!" Budgiekit's other two littermates, Ravenkit and Ripplekit agreed. "But I wanted to-" no one paid any attention to Budgiekit as they ran off towards the pond. Annoyed, Budgiekit followed. The pond lay just off to the left of the camp. A stream constantly poured into it, but it never seemed to fill up. Because of the stream pouring into it like a small waterfall, many fish could get trapped in adn may not be able to swim out before a sharp claw grabbed them. Because of how easy it was to catch fish here and how shallow it was, the kits were free to practice hunting here. As the the wind blowed, small ripples moved across the surface of the pond. Budgiekit could have found it peaceful if it weren't for the fact that her littermates were squealing loudly as they crouched at the edge. She joined them and waited for a fish. When she finally spotted one, she reached out with her claws to grab it but- A brown paw was in the way. Fishkit hissed with annoyance as the fish slipped out of his claws, intot he water, and manged to swim out of the pond. "Hey!" Budgiekit growled at him. "I had that fish! I would have got it!" "I totally had it, but your paw blocked the way!" Ravenkit told Budgiekit. "Fishkit's paw blocked my way!" Budgiekit replied. "I would've got it!" Fishkit hissed at them. After a few minutes of this, Budgiepaw stalked off in annoyance. ''My littermates always get in the way ''she thought. Chapter 2 Category:Fanfiction Category:Budgiepaw's Fanfiction